In a Perfect World
by Wolfwoodepl
Summary: a quick little Vash/Merryl romance story...nothing graphic, but some suggestive themes...my first one, btw


**__**

In a Perfect World

Disclaimer: Well, duh, I don't own any part of Trigun. Pioneer Entertainment has that privilege. I just get to mess around with it. Okay? Satisfied? Hope so...Now, seeing as how this is my first anime fanfic EVER, go easy on me if you decide to rate me. Thanks, and enjoy! Also, thanks go out to Spike for beta-reading, and to Lina the Dramata for inspiring me!

*****

What was this strange sensation spreading over him?

The last time he'd felt anything close to this was...well...over a hundred years ago! 

"_I should feel like such an old man...but strangely...I don't_, " he thought to himself.

In fact, he never aged. Not one day in the hundred years since July.

"July..."

The very name brought back the feelings of dread, fear, and absolute sorrow swelling back up into his throat, as tears began to form in his eyes. His bright green eyes.

As was not uncommon for him, he began to whimper. 

For the first time in years though, he was calmed. He was calmed by a presence. A warmth began to spread over him as a tender hand brushed across his cheek and through his spiky blonde hair.

"Vash? What is it, Vash?"

Her voice...Rem?...No... No, it wasn't Rem. Rem's voice, although filled with such love and kindness, was always that of a mother-figure. This voice...this one...was somehow different. It rang with a tone, not that of mother, but of true love. The love one only finds once in their lifetime. Even if that lifetime spans centuries.

With her touch, Vash's eyes opened. They opened to gaze upon the sweet face of his beloved Merryl, laying with him beneath the covers of their bed, naked in each other's arms.

Merryl Stryfe. From the Bernardelli Insurance Society. Sent to assess and prevent the damage to property caused by the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede. 

That was how long ago? Ages ago, it seemed to the former "Six-Billion Double-Dollar Man." 

Without even realizing it, a smile spread over his face. Not the empty, hurt smile he'd once been accused of having. A genuine, joyful smile. And Merryl was the source of his joy.

"It's nothing, Merryl. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about!", he said in his usual cheerful tone. 

"Listen, brush-head," she teased, "I know when you're lying. You've never been good at it."

"Hmmm...I was just thinking...Why is it that I'm so fortunate to be here. Alive. With you. Content with love. And there are others who deserve this kind of life far more than I", he answered.

"Like Nick, you mean?"

"Yes. Nicholas. Brad. The orphans. All the people that my brother hurt because he didn't believe in love. And certainly not peace."

"Wolfwood is going to be fine" she said as she drew closer to him. "The wound wasn't fatal. Milly's at the hospital right now by his side" Merryl told him reassuringly. 

"Hmmm...Yes, I know you're right. I just can't help but wonder how things might have been different. If Knives and I hadn't ever been found. Many lives would've been saved. There would have been just that much less pain in the world."

*POW!*

Although Merryl loved this man dearly, he could still be an incredible pain in the butt.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Vash moaned after she punched him upside the head.

"Stop talking like that! Do you have any idea how many people's lives you've either saved or changed for the better?!" Merryl yelled into his ear.

"Geez, alright. Man, I thought you might be less rough with me now! Hehe...oh well...reminds me of old times, huh?"

Merryl chuckled to herself. "Well, at least your not being turned down by every busty girl that comes your way anymore", she said smiling playfully.

"I wasn't getting turned down! Just...um...I was saving myself! Yeah! Because I always knew we would be together just like this!"

"Oh yeah, sure. Right after you stole our donuts, took our money, destroyed another city, nearly drowned us, sent me and Milly chasing after you from one town to another, almost being killed in a sand steamer (twice!), being caught in the middle of that typhoon, and let's not forget the Fifth Moon! Yeah, I really saw us together in bed!" she growled mightily as she knelt over him, her arms on either side of his head, holding her up.

"Yup. Me too!", Vash said, smiling adorably up at her.

Merryl collapsed onto his chest, conceding to him. Laying on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his bare, scarred, muscular body; her chest pressing against his.

"Don't ever leave me again, Vash the Stampede!" she cried out to him.

"Never again, Merryl. Never again." he replied, squeezing her closer to him.

After several minutes of contented silence, Vash reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small box. Merryl looked up at the strange little thing.

"What's that, Vash?"

"Well...um, hehe...I actually...well, I uh...groan...I'm no good at this..." he whined again.

Hoping she was right about what he was trying to say, Merryl tried to open him up. "Yes? Was there something you wanted to ask me?" she said smiling happily, attempting to feign ignorance.

"Hmm..." he struggled. "Pain seems to follow me wherever I go, Merryl. I ...don't want you to ever have to suffer because of me, but...I want you with me always. Forever..." Vash shut his eyes, wincing from the pain of his love and his fear, fighting each other.

"We don't live in a perfect world. Bad things may happen, but what's important is that we face them together, beside each other, giving each other the strength we didn't have before. Vash...please...believe..." she begged. _Why does he have to do this? Why can't he just ask me?! _Merryl thought. 

Desperate to get him to snap out of his fear, she tried, "Love and peace, Vash. Love and peace."

Vash's eyes opened in amazement of those words. That was the first time he'd ever heard her say his favorite phrase. The words that had encouraged him in the past, now strengthened his resolve greater than ever before.

With strength in his will and boundless love in his heart, "Will you marry me?" he asked her, opening the small box, revealing a gold ring with a rather large diamond in the middle of it.

"YES!" she yelled, flinging her arms around his neck, choking him till he turned purple.

"Ack! Merryl...breathe...can't....ack!" he chocked out.

"Oops! Hehe...sorry, my love! Maybe now would be a good time for me to stop abusing you so much, huh?" he said playing with his blonde spikes.

"Either that, or I'll just have to keep you tied up all the time, 'Mrs. Stampede'! Hahaha-mph!" he laughed..........till he got a face-full of a 60 ile per hour pillow!

"And here I thought you were too fast for anybody, 'Mr. Stryfe!" she mocked him, sitting up triumphantly in bed.

Faster than she could see, he grabbed her and tried to pin her to the bed. "Okay! Winner gets to keep their name!"

"You got it!" she challenged him. "I should warn you though, Wolfwood already taught me the Boston Crab! Hahahahaha!" 

"Oh no! Not that! Aaaaagggghhhh!" Vash cried, knowing his end was near.

*Prologue*

Twenty days later, Vash and Merryl stood before the recovered Nicholas D. Wolfwood and his cross, formerly known as Punisher, which was now empty of its weaponry. Vash was without his red coat, and instead sported a black tuxedo that all of Milly's brothers had helped pick out. Merryl was still in white, but instead of her cloak, she had the most beautiful bride's dress Milly's sisters could find. In attendance were all those whose lives Vash had touched over the past year: the people of Vash's home, the SEED ship, all the Bernardelli employees, the orphans, and many others. Milly was beside Merryl as her maid of honor, Keit bore the rings, and Frank Marlon of course, was getting the drinks ready for the reception. Vash had somewhat mixed feelings about Wolfwood conducting the ceremony. He was the only priest he knew, but he was also his best friend. Vash contented himself with having one of the young men from the SEED ship as his best man. He'd known him when he was young, and he knew the boy looked up to him, but it wasn't the same. He sighed to himself happily, silently chiding himself for such a small disappointment. _"No Legato, no Knives, no more Gung-Ho Guns, my friends are alive..........and I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. Maybe this truly is a perfect world after all" _he thought.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride, Mr. Stryfe" Nicholas mocked him, trying to maintain his composure and struggling to keep from bursting out laughing.

Vash paid no attention to the comment. He slowly leaned his face downwards to meet his bride's lips, and fully realized that, for the first time in his long life everything finally was perfect.

  



End file.
